


Магия - дело тонкое

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на драббл-фест по Мерлину в 2011 году.<br/>Т9-49. Гаюс | Мерлин. "Магия - дело тонкое."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия - дело тонкое

\- Магия – дело тонкое, - Гаюс качает головой и взмахом руки убирает с каменного пола осколки стекла и остатки пахучего вязкого зелья. Мерлин смотрит виновато и немного пристыженно, мысленно обещая себе выучить все-все заклинания из древней книги, спрятанной под кроватью.  
  
\- Магия – дело тонкое, - повторяет Гаюс. Его глаза вспыхивают золотом, и Утер забывается глубоким сном. С каждым днём король становится все беспокойнее, все меньше похожим на самого себя, и Гаюс всерьез опасается, что тот уже никогда не будет прежним. Предательство дочери оказалось слишком сильным ударом, и никакие травяные настои не в состоянии изгнать острую тоску из глаз короля. Мерлин собирает расставленные на прикроватной тумбочке пузырьки с зельями и припарками и выходит из комнаты вслед за Гаюсом: они сделали все, что могли. Остается лишь ждать и верить в исцеляющую силу сна.  
  
\- Магия – дело тонкое, - хмурится Гаюс, глядя, как мокрая тряпка, словно живая, скользит по полу, а щетка с жесткой щетиной вьется круг кольчуги в замысловатом танце. Мерлин не слышит ни скрипа двери, ни укоризненного вздоха наставника – он с головой ушел в чтение, щеки раскраснелись, глаза горят, губы двигаются беззвучно, пробуя на вкус незнакомые латинские слова. Неосторожный, неопытный, бесстрашный. Весь - сплошные порывы и оголенные нервы. Такой еще юный - он не справится.  
  
\- Магия – дело тонкое! - восклицает Гаюс, торопливо проводя морщинистыми руками вдоль тела наследного принца. Рот того приоткрыт в безмолвном крике, по виску скользит капля пота, а пальцы рук с такой силой цепляются за смятые простыни, что те скрипят, обиженно и грустно. Пас, еще один пас, золото глаз подобно расплавленному солнечному диску, но мучительная пытка все длится и длится. Силы Артура на исходе. Мерлин видит, как отчаянно тот хватает воздух пересохшими губами, как пульсирует жилка у него на шее – рвано, полубезумно – и больше не может ждать, не хочет учиться, больше не в силах разбираться в тонкостях и основах.  
  
Мерлин обхватывает запястья Артура и не чувствует пульса. Он не верит, не хочет верить, не может поверить, что это правда. Все внутри словно цепенеет. Мерлин ведет подушечками пальцев вдоль вздутых вен, лаская их взглядом. Просит о чем-то – безмолвно, на грани сознания. Силится что-то сказать, но вместо слов - только пустота. Есть только этот миг, в котором сердце принца застыло, и этот миг все длится и длится. Наверное, Мерлин плачет. А может, это само небо плачет над ними.  
  
Мерлин льнет к неподвижной груди, цепляется пальцами за окровавленные одежды, сжимает мертвое тело в объятьях – он не знает, способна ли магия вернуть самого главного человека в его жизни, но он не отпустит его, нет, никогда, он не позволит ему уйти, он не даст им забрать его у себя.  
  
Гаюс что-то кричит, но все, что слышит Мерлин – это нарастающий гул в ушах и переворачивающий душу скрежет одной единственной мысли в голове: "Дыши-Артур-дыши". Мерлин обращается к магии внутри себя, к старой как мир религии, к стихии, способной создавать миры – и делает вдох сам: «дыши». Еще один – «дыши!» И еще, и еще, пока сердце не заходится истеричным стуком, и его собственные легкие сводит болезненными спазмами. Мерлин задыхается. Магия накатывает волнами, ломая кости, сдирая кожу – заживо, заставляя неметь от боли. Перед глазами все идет разноцветными пятнами, руки трясутся, словно в припадке, желудок крутит – и катастрофически, катастрофически не хватает воздуха. Мерлину страшно, как никогда, магия заворачивает его в душный кокон, и если бы не мозолистая ладонь в его руке…  
  
Мерлин чувствует, что теряет себя. Безвовратно. Сходит с ума. Магия не подчиняется – и Боже, как же это больно. Нет. Не просто больно – невыносимо. Не-воз-мож-но. Словно тебя разрывает на множество мельчайших частиц, и каждая из них бьется в своей собственной нестерпимой агонии. И где-то в этой пытке, вне пространства и времени, на самой границе миров, Мерлин ощущает тихое движение пульса под своими пальцами – робкое, еще совсем неуверенное – и в истерзанном сознании рождается последняя, дарящая успокоение мысль: древняя религия приняла его жертву. Артур будет жить.  
  
\- Магия – дело тонкое, - одними губами произносит Гаюс и отворачивается, не в силах смотреть, как в беспокойных серых глазах под светлой челкой постепенно проступает понимание.

 

~fin~


End file.
